Closure
by phoenixnike
Summary: Spoilers from Devils Due GI Joe 20 to 21 and some events in Snake-Eyes Declassified. What happened after Storm Shadow deals with the aftermath of failing to break free of Cobra Commander's brainwash.


Well, I just I've just re-read the Devil's Due version GI Joe Comics issues 20-21. An idea just popped into mind. I mean, what happened after Storm Shadow brought Cobra Commander back to base? This is my first Joe slash fic(not to mention my first SS/CC, and/or SS/SE) so please be gentle.

Disclaimer: If G.I. Joe were mine I wouldn't be currently earning minimum wage now, would ?

*******

Closure

The room was stark white with only a plain mattress on the floor as furniture. No windows. No vents. No way of escape.

Thomas Arashikage was uneasy. Only his ninja training hid the fact that his heart was pounding fast in his chest, as he stood against one of the walls and waited for Cobra Commander to begin his debriefing.

After making sure that his leader had returned safe after a brief and bloody encounter with his sword brother, Snake-Eyes, near one of his safe houses in Los Angeles, Cobra Commander ordered him to disarm and wait for him in this room.

Was that what this was about? Storm Shadow asked himself. He tried to remember the events that occurred the past couple of hours ago, but it was all hazy.

He could recall flashes of events. A feeling of euphoria that turned into panic, he remembered going into a rampage and killing those unlucky Dreadnoks who tried to stop him from leaving his post. Not that he could remember why he wanted to leave, only that he had to escape fast before...

He stopped that line of thought as his head started to hurt. He remembered a lot of pain as well, when he tried calling Billy for help... in something he couldn't get a grasp on.

He fought his sword brother again, Storm Shadow remembered that much, and the novice, Kamakura, was there too. He recalled fighting both of them to protect his leader. He recalled fighting Snake-Eyes in that arcade and he remembered being knocked out by a blow to the head and then his sword brother... did something to make his head hurt even more and he found himself protecting his sword brother when one of Zartan's lackeys tried to shoot him from behind.

He distantly remembered a familiar hand on his shoulder, before it left him all alone in the arcade amid unconscious Dreadnoks on the floor.

That was when Storm Shadow remembered his duty and reason for existence, he was supposed to protect Cobra Commander at all cost.

He was able to stop Snake-Eyes from slitting his leader's throat with one of his swords. But Storm Shadow couldn't forget the expression radiating from his sword brother as they stood before each other in that moment.

He sensed disbelief, anger, betrayal, defeat and lastly a sadness, that Storm Shadow would have responded to if his sense of duty kept him eyeing Snake-Eyes warily as he watched his sword brother walk away along with an injured Billy and Kamakura. He remembered a part of him wanting to join with Snake-Eyes, when a grunting sound from the head snake reminded Storm Shadow that he had to bring his leader to safety.

So now here he was. Alone inside this room, waiting for his leader to arrive.

The faint sound of booted footsteps from outside alerted him that someone was coming and Storm Shadow raised his head as the lock of his cell door clicked loudly. A heartbeat later, the steel obstacle opened inward, allowing Cobra Commander to enter, escorted by a pair of Vipers.

He lowered his head in submission and forced himself not to fidget as he felt the Commander's eyes bore through him at the moment.

"Leave us. I will talk to my loyal bodyguard alone." The sarcasm in his leader's tone was biting and Storm Shadow closed his eyes, hearing the guards leave the cell, grateful that they will not witness the humiliation that was about to come.

Though he had expected it, the blow still took him by surprise. Cobra Commander took out his laser pistol and pistol wiped the ninja across the back of his head and he dropped to one knee. "You disappoint me, Storm Shadow," he sneered. "I thought I could count on you. I had my suspicions when you failed to fulfill your mission to kill General Hawk in that antiqued naval base. And now you dare to defy me with your attempt to leave." Storm Shadow blinked and opened his mouth to ask what the hell he was talking about when Cobra Commander grabbed him by the lapels of his white training gi. "You are mine, Storm Shadow. Remember this. There is no place in this world that you can hide from me, there is nowhere you can escape. You belong to me." the head snake snarled with such ferocity much to the ninja's surprise and...

Kissed him.

Startled, Storm Shadow tried to back up but Cobra Commander was faster. Grabbing the back of the ninja's head, he forced their mouths together in a rough kiss. Storm Shadow found his brain shut down and his body respond as he felt himself being pushed down to the mattress. Feeling a bit helpless he struggled, and his head reeled from a vicious backhand. Blood flooded the insides of his mouth and Storm Shadow found his mouth being roughly devoured again.

Storm Shadow froze before relaxing and began to kiss back. He could feel Cobra Commander's hands rubbing circles against his sides, and the mixed sensations were beginning to make Storm Shadow hard. He always liked his fucking violent and preferably with blood and bruises on the side. Cobra Commander must have known it too, because he sneered against the ninja's mouth and pulled away slowly before untying the knot that held his training gi together and started alternately licking and biting down his chest.  
Cobra Commander's hands slid down to the waistband of Storm Shadow's training pants and began to slowly to pull them off when the ninja panicked. He grabbed the head snake's hands causing Cobra Commander to look up curiously.

Seeing the fear in his bodyguard's eyes caused Cobra Commander to smile darkly. "Do not deny me."

It was an order plain and simple. Storm Shadow found himself getting lost in the other man's hypnotic hazel eyes. Then Cobra Commander was straddling him, pushing down with his weight as he lifted a wrist to tie it to the headboard, and Storm Shadow narrowed his eyes in defiance. No one could completely immobilize him with a scrap of silk, but Cobra Commander's knot was a good one, enough to light up his nerves with a feeling of helplessness. He gave it a slight tug, testing the knot, and Cobra Commander moved to kiss the ninja again, straddling him as he did. He ground his hips against his bodyguard's causing Storm Shadow to moan.

Storm Shadow could feel his breathing speed up as his conditioning started to work. Cobra Commander ran his hands back up the ninja's sides before tangling them in his hair, forcing their faces closer together. Storm Shadow broke the kiss and licked his way down his leader's chest and stomach, stopping when he got to the waistband of his jeans. He looked up and locked eyes with his leader as he unbuttoned the other's pants.

He grabbed the zipper with his teeth, making sure to go slowly over the growing bulge in the other's boxers, before lying back down and eyeing his leader. Cobra Commander kicked off his pants while undoing Storm Shadow's and throwing those off of the bed as well.

Cobra Commander grabbed hold of the ninja's throat with one hand and forced Storm Shadow's face back to his own, starting another kiss as he put his hand down the other's boxers. Storm Shadow turned his head away and moaned as the other man began to fist him.

Cobra Commander slid out of his own boxers before sucking on three of his fingers, making sure to completely cover them in saliva. He swallowed the ninja's cock as he pushed two fingers inside of him, making sure to stretch him properly.

Storm Shadow cried out when he felt his leader's tongue slide along his length. Any pain he might have felt was completely taken over by pleasure. His eyes closed as the other man began to bob his head up and down, twirling his tongue around the tip before taking him in again.

Cobra Commander added a third finger and sucked harder, causing Storm Shadow to try and thrust farther into his mouth. Smirking, the head snake used his spare hand to hold the ninja's hips down. He hooked his fingers slightly inside Storm Shadow, looking for the spot he knew would make his bodyguard see stars.

He knew he found it when Storm Shadow struggled against his grasp and gasped. "Commander!"

"Yes, my Storm Shadow." Cobra Commander sneered at his ear. "I am your commander. Not that fool Snake-Eyes. Not your so-called sword brother. I command your every movement. You exist only to serve me." He added as he replaced his finger with his own length.

The pain, like a heated knife, drove slowly into his body. Cobra Commander clasped his hand over the ninja's mouth in time to catch a scream.

Cobra Commander smirked as he bent down and replaced his hand with his mouth, comforting Storm Shadow with slow kisses as he pushed himself in further.

Storm Shadow gradually became aware of the vestige of his former self, the one so full of pride and anger, slip away with the tears falling from him. Then he decided he didn't care. He didn't want to care why his leader was doing this to him. Storm Shadow longed for warmth and comfort and his leader... no, his master... seemed to be the only one that could give it to him. Storm Shadow wanted Cobra Commander inside him... so deep inside him that nothing and no one else could hurt him.

"That's it..." Cobra Commander whispered as the ninja brought his legs up higher, inviting deeper invasion. The sharp final entry was met with a sudden thrust of Storm Shadow's pelvis as his body arched to swallow the cock deep inside. "My Storm Shadow..." The whispered sweet and poisonous words filled his ear as Cobra Commander pumped furiously... in need and in hunger. The ninja clutched the army coat in his hands, threatening to tear it as Cobra Commander brought him closer and closer to his climax.

Storm Shadow recalled screaming as he came, then a curious kind of delicious heat spread from between his legs to the tip of his tongue. A comfortable numbness wrapped itself around him, and spirited him into the lovely darkness.

****

Tommy stood by the terrace of his clan home in Japan, waiting in anticipation. He closed his eyes, his sharp sense of hearing alerting to the silent presence of his sword brother. Well, almost silent, he never told anyone but he had the latter's heartbeat memorized since their fighting army days in the jungle.

"What took you so long, brother?" he began, glancing over his shoulder to cast an amused look at Snake-Eyes.

"Give me a break," Snake-Eyes grumbled under his breath obviously sore under the amount of training and 'lessons' he had undergone earlier under the Hard Master. "You know, I finally figured out how you were able to get yourself out of those ropes so easily when those enemy soldiers captured us back in the jungle."

Tommy fought to hid a smile as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He raised his head and found himself entranced at the intense blue eyes staring back at him. "Oh? And what brought this about?"

"Hard Master has been teaching me escape artistry. Let's just say it was difficult for me to learn the ropes."

"So, what did Uncle say?"

"He told me that I'll improve in time, I just need practice."

Tommy smirked as an idea came to mind. "Where is Uncle now?"

Snake-Eyes shrugged. "He said he will be talking to Soft Master alone. Why?"

Tommy didn't say anything, he reached for the climbing rope he left unattended earlier and began tying his right wrist to his bed stand. "Well, then 'brother', maybe I can help you practice until you get better..." He began casting a teasing look at the blonde man at the other side of the room.

****

He opened his eyes, waking up from the dream. No, that was a memory, Storm Shadow said to himself. That happened an hour ago before he and Snake-Eyes were alerted to Sato's, one of the teachers in the Arashikage Clan, attempt on Hard Master's life. The night when Sato called him foolish for trusting a Westerner that would destroy the Clan. He remembered going to his sword brother's defense, protesting Snake-Eyes' innocence. But the seed of doubt had already been planted in his heart...

He sat up, a quick glance told him that he was alone, and he groaned as another stabbing pain set his head throbbing. The ninja was confused. What was he doing here again?

Oh yeah, the Commander had debriefed him earlier regarding the events yesterday. He frowned, noticing that his training gi was scattered on the floor and that he was naked. Did he do some more training after the Commander visited him? That would probably explain the bruises and the scent of sweat in the room. But not why he was naked.

Gritting his teeth and ignoring the pounding in his head, Storm Shadow furiously began to dress up in his training gi. He couldn't wander around in this state. And he had a reputation to uphold. He was seen as a strong warrior. If anyone saw him like this it would seriously compromise his integrity, and he'd loose some of that respect and fear that came with his nature as the infamous Storm Shadow.

He just finished tying the knot on his gi and was about to leave the room, intending to take a shower before donning his uniform, when his communicator sounded.

"Storm Shadow," a hissing voice began.

He picked up the communicator and answered it. "Yes, Commander." the ninja replied, his voice cold and uncaring.

"Get dressed and get ready in half an hour." Cobra Commander ordered. "I have a business meeting to attend to and you will be coming with me." An unspoken 'I'm keeping an eye on you' hung underneath that command.

"As you wish, Commander." Storm Shadow replied and picking up the communicator, he left the room.

the end


End file.
